The Lost Connection
by khodijah98
Summary: Continue after the ranbow arc. Tsuna's older sister figure is back after 6 years of absent rather after the 'accident'. She is back with some news and surprise. She is also childhood sparring partner of our famous Hibari. What kind of adveture she will bring?wait, WHAT, she is also Tsuna biological older siter bestfriend! OCs x ? Suck at summaries, new enemy, new friend, new love?
1. Chapter 1, The Girl Return

**Nur: **Konnichiwa minna-san~ this is my first fanfic so please review and comment. Don't worry, I am open mind person. Any suggestion you have please just tell me. If you want me to put your OC in my story.. I will think about it /wink/ and onto the story~!

I'm sorry if the character is ooc, please forgive me

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR but I do own my OCs and the plot**

* * *

Naminori town, a very peaceful town with a certain perfect bite people to death for disturbing the Nami-chuu, a certain gravity defying brunette screaming "HIEEE!" for being late to school and Reborn tor-tutor his dame-student, dynamite explodes, cheerful baseball star who is too carefree for who-knows-sake... Yep, this is the normal Naminori. But little did they all know, a certain person is coming back to the town and will change Tsuna whole life and many secret will be revealed

=at the rooftop (lunchbreak)=

It was another typical normal lunch Tsuna and his gang having a lunch break. They all chat and in case for Gokudera and Yamamoto it will be one side argument and Tsuna attempt to stop them before getting bite to death.

"You stupid baseball freak! How dare you touch the tenth!" yell Gokudera

"ma, ma, this what friends always do right?" stated the carefree Yamamoto

"both of you stop it, we don't want to bite to death" stated Tsuna trying to calm those two (mainly Gokudera)

"Tenth! I'm dory for disgracing you!" Gokudera slam his head down to the floor doing a perfect dogeza

"Gokudera, its okay, we are friends afterall" sweatdrop Tsuna

"Tenth!" Gokudera look at Tsuna with those puppy eyes and wagging tail

"Ciossu~" a certain hitman suddenly appeared

"HIEEE! Reborn! Don't just suddenly appeared" yell Tsuna, freaking out by the sudden appereance

"Reborn/Kid!" Gokudera and Yamamoto stated

Reborn pointed his Leon gun toward Tsuna's forehead

"wha-what are you doing Reborn? What did do wrong this time?" Tsuna ask trembling

"Dame-Tsuna, you have been daydreaming since the first period. A good boss never lose his focus." Stated Reborn while pulling his fedora down and smirking

"That because my intuition has been acting weird!" stated Tsuna

Reborn narrow his eye, he knows that his dame student intuition always right on the spot. After all he is the descendant of Primo. "what did your intuition says?" ask Reborn

"I don't know! It just that, I had this feeling that something lost is going to return and is going to bring me and mom good and bad news" answered Tsuna

"Tenth! What does this intuition had to do with you and your mom?" ask Gokudera

"that's true, your intuition always work for us and mostly bad event. So why does it have to do with Nana-san?" Yamamoto ask as he is also confuse the same as Gokudera.

"I don't know! It just a feeling okay? Maybe it just my mind playing tricks" stated Tsuna waving his hand around trying to deny his feeling.

"Dame-Tsuna, how many times I must that your intuition is always correct, you are the descendent of the Primo." stated Reborn. _Good and bad news? For Tsuna and Maman? What is his intuition trying to tell? _Reborn in deep thought. He needs to investigate if there is another enemy or something else that related to Tsuna

The bell signaling the end of lunch break, Tsuna and his gang went back to class and Reborn just disappear to who knows where.

* * *

=at the DC=

Hibari Kyoya, known as the Demon of Naminori, love small animals but will deny it, has a big pride, the Cloud Guardian of the tenth generation of Vongola, famous phrase 'bite you to death' right now is staring at the flower on his office desk with a letter. Hibari first inspect the letter, the letter was folded neatly and on top of the right corner of the letter had a black crow with black and red rose symbol. Hibari narrow his eyes and open the letter. His violet eyes scan the word that was written. A smirk was plaster on his.

"Tetsuya" he call for his right hand man

"yes Kyo-san?" ask Kusakabe ask the infamous Hibari Kyoya rarely call him

"who put yellow camellia and zinnia **(A/N: it is a type of flower, try search google and its meaning) **on top of my desk?" ask Kyoya

"I'm sorry Kyo-san, I have just enter an hour ago but there was no one until you call me" answer Kusakabe

"hn.. dismiss" said Hibari

"Yes Kyo-san" and with that Kusakabe leave

"so you finally return…. I wonder how strong you have become omnivore." Murmur Hibari to no one. The only person who would do this kind thing is the omnivore who suddenly leave Naminori 6 years ago. Leaning against the wall and staring at the scenery outside the window '_you better get information after all those year you leave…. I wont forgive you if you return empty hand'_

* * *

=at Naminori airport=

As usual the airport is always busy every day, crowd going in and out. Outside the airport, a certain person had catch every passer by. There is a girl standing waiting for her taxi. She is about 170cm tall, has a pair of beautiful velvet eyes, long silky raven hair that is tied up in high single ponytail that reach her waist and pale skin. She wear black sleeveless shirt that had 'I am not PERFECT but I am LIMITED edition' written on it, white jacket that only cover her half top, black jeans and a pair of dark chocolate boot. All in all, she is quite fashionable. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I can't describe what she wore in details)**

She had this cold cool-n-spicy aura around making people hard to approach. The girl doesn't wear a smile just her poker face. As she waiting for her taxi, a raven crow land on her right shoulder. A smirk appear on her face.

"have you send the letter Nami?" ask the girl to the crow

The crow, name Nami just answer with "_kaaw~!"_

"Kyo-kun would definitely attack me with his tonfa after we just met, that guy is a blood thirsty monster after all and a fight maniac. Hmm… I wonder if he know the meaning of those flower… oh well, he probably just ignore the flower though. Don't you agree Nami?" said the girl to her crow _"kaaww~"_

"It's been 6 year since I leave Naminori, I wonder if there is any changes at all? Maman probably still remember me making a huge feast and Tsu-kun probably going to freak screaming HIEEE~ right Nami?" ask the girl to her crow as she giggle. _'Ah, its seem my taxi has arrive'_ A taxi stop in front of her and the driver come out and put her bag in the truck. She enters the taxi and give the driver her address toward her destination. As the driver drove, the girl having a flashback before she leave Naminori. As the crow flies following the taxi.

~~+FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO+~~

On a sunny day, little 8 years old Tsuna is sniffing. His beloved older sister figure is leaving. They spent a lot of time together. When he heard that she is going to leave Naminori for a certain issues he was very sad. Maman is also sad knowing the girl who she already thought as her daughter is leaving.

"are you really leaving Ri-nee?" ask Tsuna to the girl, who also known as Ri-nee

The nodded her head "Gomen Tsu-kun, but you do know I'm leaving for our sake right?" said the girl

"bu-but if you leave, you may not return" said little Tsuna

"Tsu-kun, don't worry, I will return, but it may take a long time Tsu-kun but will you promise?" as the girl ask Tsuna, her eye soften even though she known for being cold and a rare small smile on her face

"what promise?" ask little Tsuna

"promise me that you will wait for me no matter how many years has past, be the good boy you are and never lost your confidence okay? Pinky promise?" as she said this she hold out her pinky finger

"Em! Pinky promise, I will always remember you Ri-nee!" stated little Tsuna

The girl then look at Nana and the bow, "Maman, thank you for everything and I'm sorry for sudden leave"

"you don't need to bow ~! I already think of you as my daughter, and please no matter what you please be safe… when you return, you are always welcome to our home" Nana smile warmly and hug the girl

"well, I need to go now, sayonara Tsu-kun, Maman" the girl waved at the two as she has already thought them as her own family. She walk away from them and went to the park. She looks around the park searching for a certain skylark. She saw him under a tree glaring at her and she return with a smirk. She walks toward him.

"geez… I'm leaving but this is I get from you Kyo-kun?" she raise an eyebrow but the smirk is still on her face

"hn, you better bring information when you come back" stated Hibari as he standing in fighting position

"and you better put up a good work with your DC. I don't want when I return it just a shabby committee" the girl also put her guard up.

Tonfa clash with pole "you better be stronger when you return omnivore" said Hibari, satisfied with what just happen

"no worries Kyo-kun, when I return. Please call my name, its feel weird being called omnivore you know" said the girl

"hn" replied Hibari

"sigh… no used arguing with you Kyo-kun. Goodbye Kyo-kun and I will keep the promise" said the girl as she was smirking and leave the park. Ride a taxi to the airport.

~~+Flashback end+~~

* * *

Smirking as she remember those memories. She felt like nothing has change looking at the taxi window as the scenery change. "Driver please stop here" said the girl to the driver monotone.

"are you sure miss" ask the driver

"yes, I would like to walk from here, taking my time" answer the girl as she paid the driver and then walk out from the taxi. Inhale the fresh air. Nami land on her right shoulder. _Kaaww~_

She walk toward her destination with her pokerface. Humming random tune. As she was walking, looking at the nostalgic scenery, she saw three kid who seem lost. The first kid is an afro kid, second is a boy who seem a little older and the last a Chinese girl. Approching the kids,

"are you kids lost?" ask the girl towards the kids

"emm…. Yes we are lost nee-san" the older kid answer

"would you want me to help you guys?" she ask again

"yes please, can you please lead us to Sawada household" said the older boy

The girl eyes widen for a millisecond and return with poker face. _I'm not surprise if we are talking abou Maman here. She takes who ever into her house even if it a psycho killer… Maman, how could you be so oblivious after all these past year *sigh*_

"what's your name?" the girl ask again

"my name is Fuuta" the older kid answer

"I-pin" answered the Chinese girl

"my name is Lambo! And now you are my slave! Gyahahaha!" answer the spoil afro kid

The girl just ignore him. Fuuta was about to ask her name when suddenly she stop. "we have arrive" said the girl ask she ring the doorbell. "nee-san, what's your name? we have told you our's now its your turn" ask Fuuta

"well-" she was cut off when the door open. Reveals the oblivious carefree Nana. She was wearing an apron. It seem she was cooking dinner.

Nana was humming random song as she was stirring the pot. She heard the doorbell. She ask Bianchi if she can watch the pot and open the door. As she open the door, the kids rush inside (mainly Lambo and I-pin) asking for snack. She smile warmly "the snack are in the kitchen" said Nana but she only saw Lambo and I-pin rush towards the kitchen. Usually Fuuta would join them. She face Fuuta and saw him looking at a girl curiously.

Nana was speechless and happy. She had tears in her eyes (happy tears). The girl still has her poker face on but you could see her eyes has soften.

"I'm back?" it's sounded like a question but literally she seems happy and cue Nana bear hug her. The girl stumble a little but let a rare small smile (very small) on her face.

* * *

**A/N: and we stop right here, please leave a review. I need to know how's the story. This is my first fanfic so I really do appreciate if you could at least leave a comment or suggestion. I'm sorry if the grammars are wrong.**

**And if you want to know the girl names please wait until the next chapter but I can't promise when cause I'm busy with exam and school. I'm just trying my luck here. This are the flower meaning. This story would use a lot of flower so if you are not lazy try search google. Until the next chapter**

**yellow camellia = longing**

**zinnia = friendship**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY, I REALLY APRECIATE ITS~!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Meeting

**Nur: **minna-san konnichiwa~! In the previous chapter it seems I have many typos… I'm sorry, this is my first time so there will be a lot of mistake but I learn from my mistake. I'm sorry if the if the characters are ooc but I'm doing my best and I will give my best on this story. There are some mistake in the previous chapter such as the disclaimer, it seems I want to finish chapter 1 as soon as possible to the point I didn't realize the mistake in the disclaimer. Now, I reread the whole story twice so there won't be any mistake again. Without any delay, you read the story~

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR ONLY MY OCS AND THE PLOT**_

* * *

_Previous chapter_

_Nana was humming random song as she was stirring the pot. She heard the doorbell. She ask Bianchi if she can watch the pot and open the door. As she open the door, the kids rush inside (mainly Lambo and I-pin) asking for snack. She smile warmly "the snack are in the kitchen" said Nana but she only saw Lambo and I-pin rush towards the kitchen. Usually Fuuta would join them. She face Fuuta and saw him looking at a girl curiously._

_Nana was speechless and happy. She had tears in her eyes (happy tears). The girl still has her poker face on but you could see her eyes has soften._

"_I'm back?" it's sounded like a question but literally she seems happy and cue Nana bear hug her. The girl stumble a little but let a rare small smile (very small) on her face._

* * *

**Third POV**

As Nana bear hug the girl she said"do you know how much I miss you Ri-chan? 6 years! You didn't call! You should at least once, I may not be your birth mother but I am very worried about you And look how grown up you become! I can't believe this is you!"(just like any other mom who would randomly said anything) , Bianchi come out from the kitchen after she heard the commotion. She saw Nana hugging a girl whom she does not know. In her opinion the girl is quite a beauty. The girl notice Bianchi and the kids are watching her. She push Nana lightly.

"Maman, I think I should introduce myself first to the people who are here. I don't think they know me " said the girl monotone with poker face.

"Ara? I'm sorry, it just I'm very happy to see you again~! I wonder how Tsu-kun will respond to you?" said Nana as she let go of the girl. The girl stands in front of Bianchi and the kids.

She give a light bow "Konnichiwa and nice meeting you all, my name is Ayasaki Yoriko. I hope we can get along" said the girl who known as Yoriko still with her poker face.

Nana can't help but confuse by her surname but she ignore it. After all, Ri-chan will tell her sooner or later~ she know that Ri-chan needs time to feel comfortable again. Ri-chan has trust issues afterall.

"It is nice meeting you too, I am Gokudera Bianchi" Bianchi introduce herself. _"what is her relationship with maman? It's seems they known each other… hmmph! I wont forgive her if she tries to steal my Reborn! What does maman mean by 6 years of absent?" _She could not help but curious about Yoriko.

"Yoriko-nee, can I ask what is your's relationship with maman?" ask Fuuta toward Yoriko

"you could say our relationship is mother and daughter even though we are not blood related, and I treat Tsu-kun as my otouto*. Fuuta-kun, please call me Ri-nee. Lambo and I-pin too." Answer Yoriko

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard that maman said that you just return after 6 years… why did you leaved?" ask Bianchi

"I had few family and personal issues to settle, that's the reason" answer Yoriko cold _"and I need to investigate the 'incident' but I can't let them know… the time has not come yet" _She look around the house remembering the nostalgic memories at the times she stay here.

"I see…." said Bianchi. _"where have I hear the name Ayasaki? I think I hear it somewhere…" _but soon she ignore her feeling as she think it has nothing to do with her beloved Reborn.

Nana seem to be notice something "Ri-chan, where will you live? Last time you stay with us." Nana could not help but worry about Yoriko. That girl had been through a lot of hard time and she thinks of her as her own daughter.

Yoriko notice Nana's worries "please don't worry maman, I live in an apartment nearby but when I return I need to move the boxes" answer Yoriko

"Is that so, I'm glad… Ah! Ri-chan, will stay for dinner? I will make delicious food for you as a welcoming back present~! We are going to have a feast! I should ask Tsu-kun to invite his friend too! The more the merrier!" Nana said excitedly. She is sure she is going to have fun cooking~ She also ask Bianchi for her help and Bianchi agreed.

"About Tsu-kun, can you all keep my return as a secret? I want to surprise him" Yoriko ask with a her index finger on her smirking face.

"Sure Ri-chan~! I would love too! I wonder how he will react to you? This is going to be fun~" said Nana as she enter the kitchen to make the dinner. Bianchi nodded at Yoriko as she saw a mischievous glint in her velvet eyes. Bianchi also wonder about Tsuna reaction.

"Lambo don't wanna! Lambo doesn't get any return!" yell Lambo throwing a tantrum

"Lambo! Jie jie* help us! We should keep it a secret!" I-pin scold Lambo with her broken Japanese

"Yes Lambo, she help us when we are lost! We should return the favor" Fuuta also scold Lambo

"but.. but…" Lambo trying to think an excuse to defend himself

"if you help me, I will give you guys pudding as a reward" stated Yoriko toward the kids

"really?! Pinky promise!" Lambo held out his pinky finger

"yes, pinky promise" Yoriko also held out her pinky finger and tangle with Lambo's

"Gyahahaha~ I got pudding! Ri-nee is kind! I like her" said Lambo as he run around the living

"Lambo! Behave!" I-pin scold Lambo as she chase him

Yoriko just shook her head. She mentally sigh _"who would have thought I still have a soft spot for little kids… I'm going to blame Tsu-kun on this. Hmm~ it's time to meet an old friend of mine"_ She turn toward the door but before she going to open the door.

"Ara? You're leaving already Ri-chan? But just arrived…" Nana peeks out from the kitchen holding a spatula. A little disappoint about Yoriko leaving so soon.

"Maman, I am just going to visit an old friend of mine. He will get mad if I don't meet him ASAP cause I already promise him. I will be back before dinner" Yoriko answer Nana

"is that so.. have a safe trip!" said Nana as she goes back into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm leaving~!" said Yoriko walking out of the house. She heard a distant voice of Fuuta saying the same thing as Nana except he add Ri-nee in front of it. Yoriko took her time walking leisurely towards Naminori Middle School a.k.a Nami-chuu to visit a certain perfect. _"ahh~ even if I'm early he still bite me to death. The first thing I get is probably a direct hit. Oh well, I'm used to it. Hmm? Time sure flies when you enjoy something." _She notices she is nearing Nami-chuu. Smirking at the sight , she whistle to call her crow. A distant _kaaw~_ can't be heard, Nami land on her right shoulder.

"is he on the rooftop?" ask Yoriko to Nami

'_Yep'_ answer Nami

"I see… probably having his nap time" said Yoriko

'_you can enter the school, there are no DC members patrolling, it seem Hibari did something. " _stated Nami

"that nice of him but he should known that I could easily defeat them. He just want to fight me that badly" said Yoriko as she enter the school. Nobody notice her entering the school and if there is one. They would think she is crazy because talking to a crow. To any other normal people they can only hear _kaaww_ from the crow but Yoriko can understand her crow.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirp Hibird. Hibird lands on Hibari's head. Hibari was sleeping. Hibird continue to chirp "Somebody here! Somebody here!" as Hibird alarms Hibari, Hibari lazily open his eye and stretch his body. He stand up in fighting position. Ready his tonfa to bite to death for disturbing his nap. As the door that lead to the rooftop opens, Hibari quickly dash and attack the intruder. CLANG! Tonfa clash with pole. The intruder defends herself with a pole. Bird flapping its wing can be heard (Nami flying to a safer place). His eye widen for millisecond. He smirks _"this herbivore is good…"_

Yoriko just open the door that lead to the rooftop and just met with tonfa dashing through her face. She did the best thing. She defends herself with her pole that appeared out of no where. She sigh "_I knew this gonna happen… what do you expect from a bloodthirsty fight maniac"_ Nami has long gone, flies away from getting hit _"lucky crow…"_

"*sigh* this is what I first get from you Kyo-kun?" Yoriko ask the skylark. If it could be possible, Hibari smirk grew though his eye did twitch when he heard his nickname.

"Hn, you're back omnivore" replied Hibari, "fight me"

"No" Yoriko bluntly reject, Hibari narrow his eyes "Fight me" as he tighten his grip on his tonfas

"No" "Fight me" "No" "Fight me" "No" "Fight me" "No" "Fight me" "No" "Fight me" (they still didn't move a spot from their position) the two continue to bicker until Yoriko could not take more of it

"I will fight you later *sigh* right now, I want to knows about the past 6 years of anything that happening in Naminori and I still got jet lag" Said Yoriko

"Hn" Hibari lower his tonfa and leans against the wall "nothing change" he replied

Yoriko cross her arm "that's good to hear. To think you have make DC into a splendid fearful by Naminori's people, is quite expected from you" said Yoriko as she gaze the sky.

"Hn, they are still weak herbivores." Stated Hibari

"_what would you expect from Kyoya? He calls everyone herbivores well except for me and very few people" _thought Yoriko. The rooftop fell into silence. Both of them are comfortable with each other companion. It was a comfortable silence. The evening breeze are also relaxing.

"information about the 'incident'" Hibari broke the silence

"there are some shocking information but one thing for sure, the 'incident' is a murder attempt" replied Yoriko cold with venom in her voice as she said the last part.

Hibari glare at Yoriko, he narrow his eye "You're saying that somebody tried to kill her?"

Hibari's glare didn't effect her, she nodded her head "keep it a secret from her family, its not the time for them to know yet" stated Yoriko

"Hn" replied Hibari. Hibari opens the door, leaving the rooftop. "where are you going?" ask Yoriko.

"Paperwork" with that said Hibari disappear from her view. Chuckling, _"he's never change"_ Yoriko also start to leave the rooftop. _"Nami has probably sleeping in her cage, dinner is going to serve an hour..."_ She decide to kill her time by taking a walk around Naminori imaging how Tsu-kun would react to her return. Little did they known, a certain hitman had been watching them

* * *

Tsuna was walking back home with his bestfriends. As usual Gokudera is having one-sided argument

"baseball freak! Do not touch tenth casually!" yell Gokudera

"ma, ma, you don't need to be so mad Gokudera" said Yamamoto with his carefree attitude

Reborn sitting on Tsuna head comfortably. Watching his student trying to stop Gokudera from throwing dynamites towards Yamamoto. But his mind is more focus about Hibari and the girl he did not recognize. It seems Hibari known her as they were talking about something. What more interesting is Hibari called the girl Omnivore. He should invite the girl into Tsuna family.

Tsuna noticed his tutor was in deep thought. He didn't brother his tutor. He smile at the peaceful town. Everything has gone back to normal. Even though Reborn wants him to be Neo Vongola Primo. He still cant believe he went through all those fight and events that had just happen. He arrive at his home.

"I'm home~!" yell Tsuna, as soon as he enter he gape at the sight in front of him

"sorry for intruding~" stated Gokudera and Yamamoto entering the Sawada household. They also gape at the sight in front of them.

Tsuna could not believe his eye, there was many kind of food in front of him. Hek, this situation is the same when his dad return but his intuition said it was for something else. His mom is still cooking non-stop.

"mom! What are these foods for?" Tsuna ask her mom, this make Reborn snap out of his thought."_it seems maman is cooking a feast but for who?" _thought Reborn.

"Maman cooks a feast for a welcoming back dinner" Bianchi answer the question instead of Nana because Nana is happily cooking. She spot Reborn, cue blushing like a high school girl in love "Reborn darling~" and she hug Bianchi

"Aneki!" and poor Gokudera having his trauma (stomachache )

"are you alright Gokudera?" ask Yamamoto completely oblivious about the situation

"who's coming back? And Bianchi please wear your google!" ask Tsuna again

Bianchi put on her google "I'm sorry, that person told me to keep a secret from you"

"eh" with this Tsuna bewildered _"who? Wait, why is it that I had a feeling that I know this person very well?"_

"Bianchi, that's mean we can eat more than usual" stated Reborn and it seems he is very happy to be able to eat lots of Nana's cooking. But he is also curious about the person for this welcoming back dinner (*cough* feast )

Tsuna still could not believe it, the last time his mom cook a big feast is when his dad coming back home but his intuition is telling him it is not his dad but an older girl he knew very much. As he was in deep thought a voice interrupt him "that's mean Tsu-kun~ how could you forgot about me? I thought you promise me you would never forget me" He knew this voice! He turn around toward the front door. His pupils widen. He saw it, an older girl standing in front of the doorway crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. The girl who was his older sister figure. "I'm back Tsu-kun"

A big smile spread on Tsuna face as he yell "Ri-nee!"

* * *

**Nur: and we will stop it here. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for those who are following me. Especially Tsunaraceillover! It creeps me out when you said you are going to stalk this story! You should choose your word carefully! Even if the amount of my follower is little but it will not stop me from writing this story! I'm still learning! Please review~!**

**this are website for Yoriko clothes in previous chapter, it the least I can and help you guys (except it was jeans not short ) **

** . /917f304c42e711c9f1bb389133d25806/tumblr_mvcodkKL8D1s8xqxjo1_ **

***jie jie- meaning older sister in chinese**

_**ARIGATOU FOR THOSE WHO READ MY STORY!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Yoriko's past

**NUR:** this is the third chapter, I write story when I feel like it or when idea flooding my mind. I'm sorry if I didn't update soon. I am quite busy with school and being a librian but I will try my best to update this story every weekend or once a month. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. please forgive me if the character are occ and my grammar are wrong.

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR ONLY MY OCs AND THE PLOT! THANKS FOR THE ATTENTION**_

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Tsuna still could not believe it, the last time his mom cook a big feast is when his dad coming back home but his intuition is telling him it is not his dad but an older girl he knew very much. As he was in deep thought a voice interrupt him "that's mean Tsu-kun~ how could you forgot about me? I thought you promise me you would never forget me" He knew this voice! He turn around toward the front door. His pupils widen. He saw it, an older girl standing in front of the doorway crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. The girl who was his older sister figure. "I'm back Tsu-kun"_

_A big smile spread on Tsuna face as he yell "Ri-nee!"_

* * *

**Third POV**

Tsuna could believe his eyes. His older sister figure is back. After the 'incident' 6 years ago. He is very happy. "When did you return Ri-nee?" ask Tsuna.

All the attendant in the house know that Tsuna is very happy to see the girl who is standing at the doorway. They could see a big smile on Tsuna's face. Gokudera is having a confuse thought, Yamamoto the same. Both boys are clueless about the girl and Reborn a bit shock (but he will never admit it) about the girl as she appeared in front of him but later smirk pulling his fedora down.

"Just arrive this morning" answer Yoriko with a smirk on her face and an amusement glint in her velvet eyes. _"quite rare for Tsuna have friends, I guess something did changes after Ieft…"_

Reborn could not take anymore as he is very curious about the girl and kick Tsuna in the face.

"OUCH! Reborn?! What was that for?" ask Tsuna looking at Reborn. Yoriko sweatdrop with her poker face.

"Dame-Tsuna, who is she? A boss should always introduce new family to the famiglia." Said Reborn

"Member? You are not thinking letting her in mafia and I don't want to be a mafia boss!" exclaimed Tsuna

"Who are you?" ask Reborn towards Yoriko while he ignore Tsuna.

"Listen to me once in a while please!" yell Tsuna

"Isn't it rude to ask people name before they introduce themselves?" said Yoriko with smirk

"_I like this girl already, she's not only strong but smart…" _ Reborn thought with a smirk while pulling his fedora down.

"How dare you say that to Reborn-sama woman!" yell Gokudera toward Yoriko

"ma, ma, calm down Gokudera… what she said is true" said Yamamoto to calm down Gokudera while hold him back.

"My name is Reborn. Tsuna's home tutor and a hitman."Reborn introduce himself towards Yoriko

Yoriko glance at Yamamoto and Gokudera. Reborn saw this and introduce the 2 boys.

"The raven hair male is Yamamoto Takeshi and the silver hair is Gokudera Hayato"

"Ahaha! It's nice to meet you" greet Yamamoto with his carefree smile

"Woman! You dare to hurt Tenth and I will blow you up!" yell Gokudera

"Gokudera please do not blow her! She won't hurt me!" said Tsuna when he heard Gokudera threats

"Since you guys did introduce yourselves…. My name is Ayasaki Yoriko, Tsuna childhood friend. Please call me Yoriko and only the kids and Tsuna can call me Ri-nee. Only Maman can call me Ri-chan" Yoriko introduce herself as she add a little venom voice in the end.

"Ri-nee…. You really hate people calling your nickname…" Tsuna sweat as he said _"you even went as far to beat people up when they call your nickname"_ thought Tsuna as he shiver at the memories where people get beaten up calling Yoriko nickname.

"Would you like to join Tsuna family?" Reborn ask Yoriko._ "she is strong and smart, a good addition to the family"_

"HIEE! Reborn! Do not involve into the mafia!" exclaim Tsuna. He will not let Reborn involved his older sister in the mafia.

"Reborn-sama! Why would you invite her into the family?" ask Gokudera

As Reborn about to answer, Nana come out from the kitchen "Dinner are ready~! Ara, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, why don't you join us for dinner? The more the merrier~!" said Nana as she invite them for dinner.

"Really?! Sorry to disturp" answer Yamamoto. He when to the kitchen followed by Gokudera.

"why don't we eat dinner first and you can ask me question" suggest Yoriko

"let's go Tsuna" said Reborn as he drag Tsuna to the dining table

"Don't just drag people!" yell Tsuna while being drag by Reborn.

* * *

Yoriko watch the scene and follow them to the dining table. Yoriko sit beside the kids and on her left is Bianchi. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Reborn. Nana at the end of the dining table. "Ittadakimasu~" they all said at the same time. Lambo and I-pin fight for the food like usual and Fuuta scolding them, Nana calm them down. Bianchi feeding Reborn. Gokudera is having one-side argument with Yamamoto and lastly, Tsuna trying to stop Gokudera from blowing the table up. Yoriko eats the dinner quietly.

"Yoriko-san, how old are you?" ask Yamamoto towards Yoriko, he wonder why Tsuna call her Ri-nee

"I'm 16, I will be a first year high school student" answer Yoriko

"ahaha~ no wonder Tsuna call you Ri-nee. You are 2 years older than us." Said Yamamoto

"woman! What's your relationship with Tenth?" Ask Gokudera

"I would like to know too" said Reborn, he also very curious about their relationship.

"I did say I am Tsuna childhood friend but I think of him as my otouto" answer Yoriko calmly

"well, Ri-nee is like an older sister to me. She always help me went I get bullied in the past before she left" said Tsuna remembering the past

"Why did you left Naminori?" ask Reborn, he heard from Bianchi that she left 6 years ago but he knows that Yoriko is hiding something. He also noticed Tsuna flinch at the question. It seem Dame-Tsuna knows the answer.

"To finish some business and some family problem" answer Yoriko calmly, she know the best hitman will investigate as she also noticed Tsuna flinched.

Tsuna has been hearing the conversation and also noticed something. His eye widen at the fact when he recall at Yoriko introduction earlier. "Ri-nee, you said your family name… could it be?" said Tsuna

"Tenth, what's wrong with her family name?" ask Gokudera

"yeah, its normal for everyone to have family name right?" Yamamoto put up a confuse smile.

"Dame-Tsuna, what wrong with her family name?" ask Reborn

"Ri-nee does-" as Tsuna about to answer he was cut by Yoriko

"I don't have a family name before I left"

All the people at the dining people gasp except for Reborn, Tsuna and Nana (Nana had a sad smile on her face). Reborn shadow his eyes with his fedora

"what do you mean by that Ri-nee" ask Fuuta, to him Yoriko is a kind person even though she may look cold and menacing.

* * *

By this time everyone has finish dinner and Nana is washing the dishes with the help of Bianchi. Lambo and I-pin had gone to sleep. Everyone is the living room, still asking about Yoriko. Yoriko just sigh when Fuuta ask the question but she still answer her blank face and her eyes show no emotion.

"I was abused by my so call guardian, everyday will be beaten up by that woman" answer Yoriko monotone when she recall those bad memories

Everyone in the room could not believe what they just heard. Tsuna has his eyes cover by his bang. He knows those are just merely the start of Ri-nee dark history.

"I'm sorry" Futta apologized, feeling guilty for asking the question

"you don't need to feel guilty Fuuta. The past is the past, because of the past also, I become who I am today." Stated Yoriko, but she continue "as for your earlier question Tsuna (Tsuna perk up when his name was called), when I left Naminori, my first destination was Tokyo, I was lost when I first arrived there but a girl who is the same age as you help me. I stayed at her house because I don't have any place to sleep. The girl said I look a lot like her mother. I found out their middle child, daughter to be specifically, was 6 months old had been kidnapped was still missing until I came. The child also had a butterfly shape birthmark on the right shoulder."

"Ri-nee, you are their middle child?! What you had siblings?!" exclaim Tsuna, he is quite shock about the news.

"you had the butterfly birthmark on your shoulder" stated Reborn

"Yep, the girl who help me is my younger sister and I had an older brother. Also the fact that I look like the mistress of the house." stated Yoriko as he show her birthmark on her right shoulder, indeed there is a butterfly shape birthmark on her right shoulder

"To think that you were kidnapped but why?" ask Yamamoto

"For revenge, I don't know kind of revenge but I know my kidnapper wants my father to suffer and also for me to be the kidnapper human experiments" answer Yoriko as she narrow her eyes

The room became silence. Once again, they were shock and could not believe about her past. Now they know why she looks cold and always had her poker face. Reborn eyes were shadow by his fedora.

"It's getting late, Yamamoto and Gokudera should go home" sated Reborn

"yeah your right. Old man gonna be worried, so I will be going home. Thanks for the foods!" said Yamamoto with his carefree smile but they all knew it was fake. Yamamoto leaved the house followed by Gokudera who just tch'ed.

* * *

"You said you were kidnapped, how did you escaped?" ask Reborn, he black eyes look directly at Yoriko velvet eyes.

"I escaped them when I was 5 years old when someone suddenly exploded the lab, there was also other kids who were being experiment but I was a special case, they put me in another room where I can make no contacts with the other children. I used that chance to escape." Answer Yoriko as she sips tea that she made earlier.

The room tense, Tsuna head was down, he know everything about Yoriko dark past. Fuuta could not take anymore of these things had long when into bed. Reborn ask again "what do you mean by being abused by that woman?"

"my clothes were rip and full of blood when I escaped, that woman saw me and let stay at her house. She was kind at first nut after a couple months she show me her real self. She used me as her punch bad. Because of that I don't trust people. To me everyone was only using other people as tool but I was wrong" Answer Yoriko

"what do you mean by you were wrong" ask Reborn again, he knows that Yoriko won't be able to trust people of what she had been experiencing but he is curious how she first met Tsuna

"somebody save me from the darkness" said Yoriko as a very small smile on her face and her velvet eyes soften **(A/N: please remember Yoriko rarely smile and she always had her blank, poker or cold look on her face)**

"Is that person Tsuna?" ask Reborn

"That person is not me Reborn, when I first met her she was scary" stated Tsuna as he shiver at the memory when he first met Ri-nee

"That person is… let just say she is kind, oblivious, too stupid to noticed when somebody confess to her, idiot person who only know how smile all the time without caring what happening even when there was a robbery and…. **(A/N: let just skip this part where Yoriko rambling non-stop about that person)** kind of person", Reborn and Tsuna could only sweatdrop at her rambling "and that person is Tsuna's biological older sister also my best friend who stay by my side no matter what happens" answer Yoriko after she finish rambling

Reborn once again shock by the new information he just get. Tsuna had an older sister? How could he not hear anything about it and he never seen Tsuna older sister at the house. That's mean something must happen to her. Iemitsu had been keeping this important information a secret. Why? Reborn is in deep though. He will need to investigate and ask Iemitsu about the new information he just got.

"I need to go home now, it's getting late" stated Yoriko as she gets up, "if you wants to know about Tsuna older sister, I will tell you when the times come but for the time being, I request please don't ask any more further question about her. This issue is quite sensitive for Maman"

Reborn lock his coal black eyes with Yoriko's velvet eyes. Reborn tilted his understanding what he just heard. Yoriko leave the house and walk towards her apartment. She sigh again remembering she had a lot of work tomorrow. Luckily it will be the weekend. Tsuna and Reborn went to bed but Reborn could not sleep as he is thinking about the new information he just got

* * *

**Nur: how was it? In this chapter I revealed Yoriko past. Yoriko is not the type to keep the past, just like she said "the past is the past, because of the past also, I became who I am today". She is not ashame of her past but there also a lot of secret about her. And Tsuna has an older sister~! A shock isn't it?! That also the reason why I make this after the rainbow arc. Please r&r!**

**Yoriko: you are an idiot**

**Nur:* invisible arrow shot at her heart**in a corner depressing, mushroom grow on her* my oc called me an idiot….**

**Yoriko: *Ignore Nur* please forgive her if she could not update faster, she is a senior in her school and a science student. She is quite busy with her school and others competition. She had a lot of schoolwork and right now she has a family problem, I hope all the follower and reader understand this. Please r&r**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS FANFIC, AND I REALLY APPRICIATE IT!**


	4. Author Note: I AM VERY SORRY

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO MONTHS! I'M VERY VERY ULTIMATELY SORRY~! I AM VERY BUSY WITH EXAMS AND SCHOOL AND THE TRAGEDY OF MY COUNTRY AIRLINES MH17, IT JUST HAPPEN THAT A PERSON I KNOWN IS ONE OF THE TRAGEDY VICTIM. I WONT BE ABLE TO POST SOON AND I WOULD LIKE TO TELL ALL YOU THAT THIS STORY IS SLOW UPDATE I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND… I WILL TRY TO POST BUT I CAN'T PROMISE THAT I WILL POST REGULARLY BUT I WILL TRY…. MOM IS SCARY SINCE MY GRADE FALLS SO SHE KINDA TAKE MY LAPTOP AWAY..**

**MY DEAR FOLLOWERS AND FVOURITES, I AM VERY SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YOU GUYS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME… A LOT OF THING HAPPEN IN THIS 2 MONTHS…**


	5. Chapter 4, Reika's Flashback

**Nur: **I'm back~! I'm very sorry guys~! I'm busy with school! I hate exams and hospital! In this chapter you will know about Tsuna older sister (in other word my OC)

**Warnings: short stories and late updates**

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR ONLY MY OCs AND THE PLOT! THANKS FOR THE ATTENTION**_

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Reborn lock his coal black eyes with Yoriko's velvet eyes. Reborn tilted his understanding what he just heard. Yoriko leave the house and walk towards her apartment. She sigh again remembering she had a lot of work tomorrow. Luckily it is weekend. Tsuna and Reborn went to bed but Reborn could not sleep as he is thinking about the new information he just got_

**Third POV**

It is night already as Yoriko walks toward her apartment. The night breeze make her hair flows smoothly. She had just came out from the Sawada household. Her velvet eyes gaze the starry night. _"so peaceful….. no wonder baka Ie-jii(1) leaves his family in Naminori, too bad he is just making maman and Tsu-kun lonely.."_ without noticing the time, she had already arrive at her apartments. In front of her is an expensive looking modern apartment. **(A/N: if you watch kaichou wa maid-sama, her apartment is base on Usui Takumi apartment)**

She enters the elevator and push the highest level button. While in the elevator with the boring music she is thinking of what to do once she finish moving into her new apartment. _DING._ She had arrive at her level, she walk into the corridor and push her card as soon as she stop in front a door. "I'm home..." said Yoriko as she enters her apartment. "welcome home nee-sama" a femine yet monotone voice greeted her. In front of her stood a girl with short midnight blue hair and velvet eyes. The girl wear a plain dark brown cap that she stuff her hair in **(A/N: if you watch shugo chara, her cap is just like Hoshina Utau's when she sing Black Diamond except this one is plain dark brown, the only visible is her side bang and eyes)**. She wears dark violet tank top with short jeans and black knee-high sock.

"gomen Reika, I was visiting someone when I should help you with our new house" Yoriko opologize to the girl, who is now known as Reika

"Daijoubu, its been 6 years since you left of course you miss them. I understand, and its not heavy moving in those furniture. They are quite light" answer Reika monotone

"I still felt guilty leaving you, my little sister with all the chores" said Yoriko a bit guilty.

"if I said it is fine then its final" answer Reika stubbornly

'_so stubborn, even though she said the furniture is light…. Yeah right, those furniture are heavy for normal person'_ Yoriko thought and then sigh "oh well". She walks toward the balcony, at the balcony you see the view of Naminori town. The starry night make the view even more beautiful with the full moon. Yoriko's velvet eyes gaze the full moon.

Reika saw her sister gazing at the moon but said nothing. Once in a while, her older sister would gaze the moon as if reminding her of someone but she could not ask. Afraid that the question is a taboo. She also gaze at the moon. Indeed the view of full moon with starry sky is beautiful. She decides it is time to ask her older sister after a long silence.

"nee-sama, where will I be attending?" Reika asked

"Naminori Middle School, you will be in the same class as Tsuna" answer Yoriko still gazing at the moon leaning against the balcony wall with her arm crossed

"heh…. Tsunayoshi-kun? I wonder if he will be my friends. You always talk about him" stated Reika curiously

Yoriko smirk, look at Reiko "Indeed, I am quite 100% sure he be surprise. Wait, surprise is not the word to descript it more like shock after you tell him that you are my little sister"

Reika chuckle, silence again fall between the two sister but not an uncomfortable silence. Reika look at her nee-sama, even though she just found out she had an older sister when she 7 years old. She thank god for reuniting her family with her nee-sama. They have been searching for her for years already but 6 years ago change everything in her clan.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO**_

_Reika was 8 years old at that time, taking a walk at the park. Gazing into nothing with her emotionless face. She sits at the bench near the lake. Her emotionless velvet eyes look around searching for he so call missing older sister. Don't blame her, she was young at that time. Everyone in her house was searching for her missing older sister._

_She did not like it. She hates it. Everyone is so busy that they don't have time to play with her. Even her gentle nii-sama ignore her when he finally found a clue towards he so call missing older sister. She hates her. Lost in her own mind. She did not realize a girl standing in front of her. _

"_why are you alone here in the park little girl?" ask a silky voice, her face jerk up to look at the voice owner. Her eyes widen, even though the girl only seem to be a few years older than her. The girl doesn't seem too look like her age. She was tall and had pale skin, silky black hair that tied in high ponytail and her eyes, it is not something you can see everydays, beautiful velvet eyes unlike her own velvet eyes._

_The older smirk. "like what you seeing?"_

"_Wha-what, no no no, who are you? And why are you asking me why am I alone here? Its none of your business" She ask the girl in front of her monotone and suspiciously. She may be 8 years old but but she is mature for her young age. She used to be an innocent child but all of that change when she was kidnapped. That incident had opened her eyes toward the cruel reality world and now she become the emotionless girl who always wear cap. Even so… how? How? How? The older girl who she just met a few second ago was able to see her mask?_

"_How?" unconsciously the word come out from her mouth, her eyes watered but she wont let the tears fall_

"_hmm? How? I used to be you, lonely… not trusting this world but some one saveme. now it my turn save to save other people who suffer just like me" stated the older girl._

_Without realizing her tears fall down, she hug the older girl, sobbing. The older eyes soften "a young child like you should not suffering the cruel world" said the older as she petted her head like a mother would to comfort their child._

* * *

"_it scary, the dark gloomy, my kidnappers they inject some creepy looking green colour liquid into my body after that I don't know what happen… its scary, its scary" she mumble still sobbing " when I woke up, I realized I was in my room, nii-sama was beside me, comforting me it was just a bad dream. But I know those were not dream… I'm afraid that it will happen again so I don't trust anyone" with that final said she broke down into crying but not to loud to catch attention_

_The older girl still patting her head, as she sigh, she hug her gently "its okay, you are safe now"_

"_really?" ask Reika uncertain_

"_yes" the older girl_

_She did not like it. She just met her yet the older girl were able to make her open up towards her. She realize she didn't ask her name. "name.. your name? mine's Ayasaki Reika"_

"_Yoriko, just Yoriko" answer the older girl now known as Yoriko "do you know any cheap hotel I can sleep for tonight?"_

_Reika was confuse "you are not from here?"_

"_no" _

"…_.."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_you can stay at my house if you want" Reika offered _

"_wont your family say something if I just suddenly appear in front your house" Yoriko ask_

"_don't worry, I know how to handle them" she said as she smirk_

* * *

… _(let's skip into the Ayasaki household, in other word the big Japanese mansion with a little bit of western style but mostly traditional Japanese)…_

"_this is your house…..?" Yoriko ask dumbstruck but she will never admit it._

"_Yes" answer Reika as she was tired looking at her house all the time_

_They both enter the house, they were greeted by the maid who seemed to be very worried_

"_small lady! Where have you been? Your father and bocchan were very worried?! What if you get kidnap again!" the maid scold her._

_The maid is your every nanny who has grey hair in messy bun, wrinkles under her amber eyes, also she wear the normal servant yukata._

"_Midori-san, I'm fine, can you get a guest room ready? I have a ... friend that will be staying here for a while" answer Reika a bit annoyed with a bit hesistant when she called Yoriko a friend. She felt like it does not seem right_

_The maid, Midory seem to notice the older standing behind Reika. Midori was surprise when she saw Yoriko as if she met her before but shake off the feeling. She need to focus on her small lady and the missing jou-sama. "I understand but greet your father and bocchan, they are having a little panic at the study room" with final said she left_

_Reika sigh. She could not believe her father sometimes. Those 2 act so childish around her. She turn towards Yoriko "ermm….." what shoud she call her? "onee-sama….?"_

"_onee-sama?" Yoriko look at Reika questionly_

"_it just felt weird calling your name since you are older than me so I thought why not nee-sama? I'm sorry, I can call you by your name" Reika said a bit guilty calling her big sister all of sudden_

"_no, its okay" replied Yoriko calmly_

_Reika smile faintly, as she touring the house to Yoriko. After touring around the house for a while she suddenly stop her track. Her eyes widen, she noticed Yoriko eyes and name seem similar and now it make sense. But before she could jump onto conclusion, she wants to ask her something._

"_ano…. Nee-sama" she call her_

"_hm?" replied Yoriko shortly_

"_do you have a butterfly birthmark on your right shoulder?" she bravely ask_

"_how did you know" Yoriko narrow her eyes_

_Reika face suddenly become a big grin. She grab Yoriko wrist and runs toward the study room._

* * *

"_Otou-sama, Akira-nii-sama!" she yelled as she slid the door open surprising the 2 males in the room_

_Inside the study room, a male in early thirty with midnight blue hair and violet eyes wearing a black stripped kimono and another male in it teenage with short cat mess midnight blue hair and violet eyes. Certainly you could see that the two male are father-son duo._

"_where have you been young lady?! Do you know how worried we are" the older man who we know was Reika father scold her_

"_otou-sama please calm down, I believe Reika has something to say. You must have something to say if not why the rush" the younger male help Reika calm their father_

_Reika pant as she used her whole energy to run towards the study room, "hah… hah… nee-sama… I think… I found… her…." She collapsed as she announced the news towards the 2 males in the room_

…_.._

…_.._

"_WHATTT?!" The 2 males yelled together not believing the Reika. Reika point at the person behind her. The 2 male look toward the girl behind Yoriko and then back toward Reika. Reika nodded at them. "I ask her if had the birthmark and she said yes"_

"_mind explaining happening here and what does it have to do with my birthmark?" Yoriko ask them but she had the idea what's going on it just she like to tease them._

_The older male clear up his throat "welcome to the family Yoriko, you are my missing daughter"_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Reika sigh happily, and that dear readers is how I found out about Yoriko being my older sister. It's true I hate her at first but hey 'don't judge the book by its cover' right? Who would have thought that my father, who rumour was the most fearsome ninja master in my family clan could be a daddy girl? Oops, did I mention that our family generation is a generation of ninjas? Now you guys knows

"what are you doing Reika?" Yoriko ask Reika as she saw her imouto speaking to ….. space…..?

"nothing" Reika quickly replied act like nothing happen

'_is that so…..'_ Yoriko sweatdrop "its late already, let's go to sleep" said Yoriko as she went to her room

"Oyasumi nee-sama"

"Oyasumi imouto"

And another night pass with another start of new morning

* * *

**CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Nur: I know you disappoint not to know about Tsuna-kun older sister but I promise in the next chapter I will write a little about her. Forgive me for not updating for SO LONG. Please FORGIVE me**

**Preview of the next chapter**

_"Maman, the moon always remind you of her right?"_

_"Thank you for always be with Tsu-chan, Ri-chan."_

_"Maman?"_

_"Tsu-chan always talk about you, promise me you will always be my daughter best friend?"_

_"Maman, don't worry. I will never abandon my best friend. I will never abandon Sawada Tsuyuki Maman. And that is my promise" 'afterall she is my first friend and always will be'_

**And a little spoiler~! I at least give you her name~! please look forward for the next chapter. Wow~! This is probably my longest chapter for the time being~**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND COMMENT**


End file.
